Pokemon Musical ♪
Alumnos Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngMelinda Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia_brillante.pngIzumi Archivo:Cara_de_Futachimaru.pngDaisuke Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngMelita Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAlexandra Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.pngIván Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.pngGiovanna Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.pngBelén Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.pngBarbara Archivo:Cara_de_Tsutaaja_by_Hiperpikachuchu.pngGermán Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.pngNicolás Profesores Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngEl es el Profesor que enseña Quimica y desde que salio el antiguo presidente de Glee el subio al cargo Archivo:Cara_de_Vespiquen.pngEs la guia de las Porristas Archivo:Cara_de_Rhydon.pngEs el director Archivo:Cara_de_Gardevoir.pngElla es la Psicologa Archivo:Cara_de_Hariyama.pngProfe de Gimnasia Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.pngProfe de Español Secundarios Aqui iran los del jurado para las regionales,internacionales,nacionales,etc... Archivo:Cara_de_Lopunny.pngUna modelo :3 Archivo:Cara_de_Jynx.pngUna cantante Famosa ( Lady Gaga xD) Archivo:Cara_de_Gallade.pngUn actor de L.A.(Los Angeles -w-) Archivo:Cara_de_Abomasnow.pngUn famoso deportista Archivo:Cara_de_Heracross.pngY un cantante Tambien iran aqui la banda que toca las musicas que cantan los chicos Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile.pngEl baterista Archivo:Cara_de_Hitmonlee.pngGuitarrista Archivo:Cara_de_Smeargle.pngEl toca la trompeta Archivo:Cara_de_Heracross_hembra.pngPiano Y luego más.. Capitulos 01:Encontramos a los cantantes Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png-Hablando solo-''Desde que salio william quiero ese club y lo conseguire '''En la oficina del director' Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngWatson quiero el club Glee Archivo:Cara_de_Rhydon.pngWiller ya esta reservado lo siento Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngPor favor Watson te juro que ganaremos Archivo:Cara_de_Rhydon.pngEsta bien pero quiero una cancion buena por tus chicos en una semana Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngGracias!!!! En el pasillo Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png-Pegando anuncios- Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngMr.Berry que es eso? Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngVoy a ser el nuevo director del club Glee chicas quieren unirse? Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngNo lo se vamos a pensarlo si Alex? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngClaro me gusta mucho la musica Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngOkay si quieren participar firmen aqui Luego de unos minutos Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.png-Firma-'' '''En el auditorio' Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngBueno me llamo Melita y quiero cantar My Humps de Black Eyed Peas Archivo:Cara_de_Smeargle.png-''Toca la trompeta-'' Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngWhat you gon' do whit all that junk? Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngAll that junk inside your trunk? Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngI'ma get,get,get,get you drunk ♪ thumb|left|250px Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png-''Aplaude- Bravo !!!! '''En el pasillo' Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.png''-Firma-'' En el auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngBueno me llamo Alexandra y voy a cantar We can't back down de Demi Lovato Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngWe can't Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngWe can't back down Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngNow right now Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngWe can't back down ♪ thumb|250px|left Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png-''-Aplaude''- Estas dentro !! En el pasillo Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.png-''firma-'' En el auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.png-Bueno me llamo Iván y quiero cantar Ben on it de Zac Efron Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile.png-''Toca la bateria/tambor x3-'' Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.png-Everybody's always talking at me Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.png-Everybody's trying to get in my head Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.png-I wanna listen to my own heart talking Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.png-I need to count on myself instead ♪ thumb|250px|left Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png-''-Aplaude-'' Estas dentro!!! En el pasillo Archivo:Cara_de_Tsutaaja.png''-Firma-'' En el auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Tsutaaja.pngMe llamo Germán y voy a cantar Who I am de Nick Jonas thumb|250px|left Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.png-Ya somos cuatro ahora a ensayar ''-aplaude-'' 02: A ensayar!! Narrador: La ultima vez Willer consiguio el club glee Y cuatro cantantes Melita,Alexandra,Iván y Germán Eso se perdieron en E! :3 En el auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngMuy bien bienvenidos al club Glee x3 Archivo:Cara_de_Tsutaaja.pngRapido tengo un partido de basketball Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngY yo voy a audicionar para las porristas Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngBueno los que no tengan nada importante se van - Alex y Germán se van- Bueno tenemos dos cantantes Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.pngRealmente no tengo nada mas que hacer Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngMmm van a cantar Egoista de Belinda Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.pngSeñor 305 Armando Bond Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.pngCon la princesa Belinda.Mami yo no soy egoista la cosa es que yo se lo que yo quiero Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.pngEo eo...e eo eo .....a Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngEgoista! Egoista! Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.pngEo eo....e eo eo ....a Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngEgoista Egoista thumb|250px|left En clase de Español Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot.pngSrta.Melita pase al frente y deletre Hippotongoaliasfobia Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngLo siento profe pero ni loca podre deletrear esa palabra Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.png-''En su mente- Se ve tan linda cuando es boba '''En el pasillo' Archivo:Cara_triste_de_Pikachu.pngTTToTTT Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngQue pasa Alex ? Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngNo me aceptaron el las porristas Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngTranqui ya pasara Archivo:Cara_triste_de_Pikachu.pngTTTTTTTTToTTTTTTTTT 'En el partido de Basketball' Archivo:Cara_de_Tsutaaja.pngAnoto y ganamos -''Tira y falla-'' Noooo ToT Archivo:Cara_de_Noctowl.pngPierde la academia Ohio y gana la academia Mckinley Archivo:Cara_de_Tsutaaja.pngNoooo ToT En el auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngSorprendame!! Archivo:Cara_de_Tsutaaja.pngOkay cantamos esta cancion para liberarnos No chicos? Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngSii Archivo:Cara_de_Weavile.png-''Canta la opening osea con instrumentos : D-'' Archivo:Cara_de_Tsutaaja.pngHigh.higher than the sun Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngYou shoot me from a gun Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.pngI need you to Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngElevate me here thumb|250px|left 03:Más cantantes Narrador:La ultima vez ' '''Iván le quiere a Melita ' '''Y a Germán y Alex no le agarda Glee Pero todos se desquitaron cantando Elevation Eso se perdieron en E! :3 En el auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.pngMe llamó Giovanna y quiero cantar Telephone de Lady Gaga Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.pngHello,hello baby Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.pngYou called Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.pngI can't hear a thing thumb|250px|left En clase de Quimica Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngY si hacen eso les saldra..... Algo parecido a esto Archivo:Cara_de_Gloom.pngProfe puedo ir al baño? Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngVe rapido. Alguna pregunta? Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.pngEhmm si despues de poner la posima lila la verde no? Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngSip Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.png-''en su mente-'' Es tan lindo 'En el auditorio' Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.pngMe llamó Nicolás y voy a cantar Introducing me de Nick Jonas Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.pngI'm Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.pnggood at Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.pngwasting time thumb|250px|left En el auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngChicos tenemos a dos nuevos integrantes Nicolas y Giovanna Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.pngHola Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.pngHoliis :) Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngVamos a ensayar canten She will be loved de Maroon 5 Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.pngBeauty queen of only eighteen Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.pngShe had some trouble with herself Archivo:Cara_de_Tsutaaja.pngHe was always there to help her Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngShe always belonged to someone else Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu_hembra.pngI drove for miles and miles Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.pngAnd wound up at your door thumb|250px|left 04:Los ultimos!! Narrador: La ultima vez Tuvimos dos nuevos cantantes Giovanna y Nicolás Y cerraron el dia con un gran exito She will be loved de Maroon5 Eso se perdieron en E! :3 'En el auditorio' Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngMe llamo Melinda Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia_brillante.pngY yo Izumi Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngArchivo:Cara_de_Kirlia_brillante.pngY cantaremos Think of you de Katy Perry Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngComparisons are easily done Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia_brillante.pngOnce you've had a taste of perfection thumb|250px|left En el auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.pngMe llamo Belén y voy a cantar Love Story de Taylor Swift Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.pngWe were both young Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.pngWhen i first saw you thumb|250px|left En el auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Futachimaru.pngMe llamó Daisuke y voy a cantar You "ll be in my heart de Teddy Geiger Archivo:Cara_de_Futachimaru.pngCome stop your crying Archivo:Cara_de_Futachimaru.pngIt"ll be all rightthumb|250px|left En el auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.pngMe llamo Barbara y quiero cantar For you i will de Teddy Geiger Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.pngWondering the streets, in a world underneath it all Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.pngNothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet thumb|250px|left 05: Llamando al Director Narrador: La ultima vez Tuvimos a los ultimos cantantes y Ahora el grupo esta listo ''' '''para cantarle al director Eso se perdieron en E! :3 En la sala de la Sra. Sylvester Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngNos unimos Sue Archivo:Cara_de_Vespiquen.pngOkay ya estoy en al fase uno de mi plan Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.pngUmm no creo que pueda separar a ese grupo Archivo:Cara_de_Vespiquen.pngCrees muchas cosas pero Sue Sylvester nunca pierde!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.pngOKay ._. En el auditorio Archivo:Cara_de_Lucario.pngBueno Fingins mi grupo esta listo y ahora te cantara Archivo:Cara_de_Rhydon.pngEspero que me sorprendan Willer Archivo:Cara_de_Heracross_hembra.png-Empieza a tocar el piano- Archivo:Cara_de_Luxio.pngImagen There's no heaven Archivo:Cara_de_Tsutaaja.pngIt's easy if you try Archivo:Cara_de_Futachimaru.pngNo hell below us Archivo:Cara_de_Grotle.pngAbove only sky Archivo:Cara_de_Nidorina.pngImagine all the people Archivo:Cara_de_Kirlia.pngLiving for today Archivo:Cara_de_Froslass.pngImagine there's no contruies Archivo:Cara_de_Espeon.pngIt isn't hard to do Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.pngNothing to kill or die for Archivo:Cara_de_Pikachu.pngAnd no religion too thumb|250px|left Comments. *oe cuanco aparecere yop???? Luisinal 03:33 22 sep 2010 (UTC) *TTTOTTTT Kero salirrr!!!! TTWTT'Bellaaa' Mmmm... Letras color chocolate... ¿Quieres? * Please no digan mas eso que saldran poco a poco ._. Italia♥ 16:15 23 sep 2010 (UTC) * AAAAHHHH AHI STOYYY XDDDDD M ENCANTAAA Bellaaa Mmmm... Letras color chocolate... ¿Quieres? *